Scanners come in a variety of types. Sheet-feed scanners use an automatic document feeder (ADF) to move media to be scanned past a small scanning window. Flatbed scanners typically have a page sized platen where a user can place the object to be scanned. Once the object is placed on the platen, a scan head moves underneath the platen scanning the media through the platen. Flatbed scanners may also have ADF's that moves the media past a smaller ADF scan window. Both types of scanners (flatbeds and sheet-feeds) can be configured as a standalone device, or may be integrated into a multi-function peripheral (MFP) or copier. Another name for MFP's is all-in-ones.